


When the Stacks Fall Down

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Library Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to the library is a bit boring without some misadventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Stacks Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a TimePetalsPrompt request on Tumblr: “We are not telling my mother we injured ourselves while shagging.”

“But instead of the Revolutionary War between Great Britain and the thirteen American colonies in the late 1700s,” the Doctor pulled out of Rose at an achingly slow pace while he narrated the history of the United States in this universe, “Britain lost control of the colonies while its attention was pulled elsewhere during the French Revolutionary War. So the Declaration of Independence doesn’t exist in this universe. Well, I say it doesn’t exist, but--”

“Doctor,” Rose spit out, as she squeezed her legs around the Doctor’s narrow hips and pulled him back inside her in one smooth motion. “A little less talking and a little more fucking, yeah?”

She twisted her fingers in his hair and crushed her lips against his, sloppy and enthusiastic. The Doctor pulled out and thrust into her once more, pushing her against the rough edge of the rickety metal bookcase, knocking a few books over in the process. 

“You mean like this? Is this what you want?” The Doctor emphasized his question with another rock of his hips, and Rose groaned, moving her lips to his pulse point and nipping lightly. 

“Fuck yes. Harder, Doctor. Now.” Rose’s hand drifted down under her skirt (an item of clothing she seemed to wear frequently these days, much to the Doctor’s delight now that they were together like _this_ ) and a finger found her clit, rubbing quick circles, while pulling her closer to the precipice. 

“Well,” the Doctor grunted as his thrusts increased in pace, determined to continue his historical anecdotes, “I could always tell you the history of one Rose Tyler and-- _Nngh_.”

Rose clenched tightly around him and swiftly ended his latest attempts at narration. “Doctor! I’m--”

With a forceful final stroke from the Doctor and a frenzied kiss to muffle their shouts, they both fell over the edge.

And into the bookcase as it tipped over behind Rose and fell to the ground with a resounding crash, unhindered by others, onto open floor space. Balance lost, the Doctor fell onto Rose, crushing her between his half naked body and the blunt edges of the bookcase. They both cried out in pain as the Doctor’s left wrist bent at an unnatural angle to catch himself and Rose’s back and legs slammed roughly into the bookcase. 

For a few seconds, the air was filled only with the sounds of their panting as they recovered from their coupling and the abrupt suddenness of their fall. 

“Doctor,” Rose rasped in discomfort. “Could you--”

She gestured vaguely to the Doctor above her, and he shook his head to clear it from shock. “What? Oh! Right!”

Pressing his left hand onto the bookcase to prop himself up, he hissed as a sharp stab of pain shot up his arm, and he pulled it back abruptly. Cautiously pulling out of Rose and holding his left hand to his chest, he pushed himself up with his right arm before carefully standing to his feet. 

“Rose, are you okay? Are you hurt? Here, take my hand.” He held his good arm out to Rose, and she struggled to stand from her awkward position across the bookcase. She moaned as the muscles on her back, arms, and thighs throbbed from slamming into the bookcase. 

“M’okay, I think. Just really, really, bruised.” Rose rolled her shoulders and twisted from side to side, wincing as she checked her body for injuries. “Doctor, your wrist? Is it broken?” Rose asked as she gingerly bent over to pull up her knickers. 

Despite the situation, a giggle escaped her as she looked at the Doctor standing in front of her, hair tousled from sex, trousers at his ankles, cock standing...half alert, with a destroyed bookcase behind him and books strewn every which way. She wheezed and clutched her back. “Okay, no laughing right now,” she said with a grimace before looking at the Doctor once more with eyebrows raised. “Doctor, your wrist?”

“Yeah, it’s broke. Blimey, who’d’ve thought a shag in the King’s College stacks would be so dangerous?” He cringed as he surveyed the damage to himself, Rose, and the room before attempting to pull up and refasten his trousers with one hand. 

“I know, who’d’ve thought?” Rose glared at him before she took pity on the Doctor and finished buttoning his trousers. “But no, ‘No one will ever know, Rose. It’s a dusty old room filled with obscure history books and manuscripts, Rose. It’ll be fine.’ You know better than to say that, Doctor.”

Rose quoted the Doctor before once more flinching in pain. The Doctor’s expression softened as he took in her stiff, rigid posture, and he reached his right hand for hers, threading their fingers together. “You’re right. I’m so sorry, Rose, especially since you got hurt. That’s never alright. I suppose we should go to A&E. I haven’t set my new sonic for healing functions yet, and my wrist needs to be set sooner rather than later. I want you to get X-rays, too.” 

Rose nodded. “We should also leave before someone finds us. That crash wasn’t exactly quiet. I’m surprised we haven’t been found out.”

With a simultaneous, “Allons-y,” they slipped quietly out of the room, down the fire escape stairs, and out a back entrance to the library. The Doctor’s fastidious attempts to explore the most detailed accounts of this Earth’s history had been temporarily curtailed.

+++

Rose groaned in bed the next morning, careful not to move her aching body, and the Doctor propped himself up on his right elbow. He reached over with his newly cast left hand and brushed some hair off her forehead.

“Is your pain very bad, Rose? I can go get your meds.” The Doctor rolled over to leave the bed.

“No, those prescription drugs knock me out. Paracetamol is fine, please. Ta. But Doctor, that’s not what’s wrong. I just remembered. It’s Sunday. We’re supposed to have tea with mum, Pete, and Tony. And we’re _not_ telling my mother we injured ourselves while shagging.”

The Doctor stared in horror at Rose at the very idea. “Well, obviously not. Can’t we just cancel? Say you’re sick?”

“Doctor, you know mum. She’ll know we’re lying just to get out of Sunday tea. She always knows. We have to go, so we’ll think of some good excuses, just in case.”

+++

Several hours later and prepared with several potential excuses ranging from moving furniture in their flat to an over-strenuous game of football in the park, the Doctor and Rose arrived at the mansion. 

Pete met them at the door with a smirk, and Rose and the Doctor exchanged slightly worried glances before following him to the living room.

After Rose hugged her mum and the Doctor tried to avoid another sloppy Jackie kiss, Jackie eyed her daughter and let her eyes linger on the Doctor’s hurt wrist before giving them a sly smile. “So, what did you do, now? Hurt yourselves shagging at the King’s College Library? Serves you right, that. Nutters, the pair of you. What’d you do? Tip over a bookcase?”

The Doctor spluttered, Rose gaped in shock at Jackie, and both of them turned an alarming shade of red. 

“ _MUM!_ What are you…? We would never--”

Jackie turned to her husband, obviously fighting back a laugh, and cut Rose off. “Pete?” 

Pete’s lips twitched as he handed a newly published tabloid to Rose, and the Doctor peered over her shoulder to read the text, both of them paling as they read the headline.

_“Vitex Heiress and Eccentric Boyfriend Caught Running from King’s College Library with Apparent Injuries; Disturbed Stacks Found Shortly After”_


End file.
